


Vault Trapped

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Odin's vault, Threesome, locked in a room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione, Thor and Loki finds that entering Odin's Vault had turn things interesting.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020





	Vault Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Castthedie roll for 08/15/2020. I picked the trope: Confessions and went with this pairing: Hermione/Thor/Loki. I used Grammarly for my beta so any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> I'm also full filling the marvelously magical bingo square: Odin's Vault.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione wanted to explore Odin's Vaults, curious as to what treasures were behind those locked doors. So Loki and Thor escorted her to show her around. 

Thor pushed the vault doors open to reveal the numerous treasures lined up to be viewed. Something was nagging the back of his mind that Odin had told him the vault doors were acting a bit wonky.

Thor frowned. _Did Father just say wonky to me? Is it Father, or is it Loki playing to be Father._ he pulled Loki to one side. "Did you portray Father earlier about these vault doors being wonky?

Loki gaped at him, "No, you idiot! I was with Hermione the whole time in the library!"

"Where is Hermione?"

"Guys! Come look! I found the Eternal Flame!" Hermione excitedly yelled out to the men. The vibration of her voice caused the vault doors to automatically shut. Leaving the trio trapped in the room.

"Did the vault doors just close on us, brother?" Loki questioned hesitantly as he glanced back.

"Shit." "Damn."

An inscription scrolled on the archway above the doors. Thor squinted as he tried to read it. "Ancient Asgardian is not my forte. Brother?"

Loki sighed and translated, "Beware those who enter here. You must consummate your bond, and declare your confessions to each other to unlock the doors or die? That doesn't sound right. I shall have words with Mother!"

Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, "Let's go find Hermione."

Loki nodded in affirmation as they headed towards The Eternal Flame.

"The Eternal Flame is the coolest thing I have ever seen!" Hermione gushed at them as she stared at the flame.

"Hermione, dear, we are locked in this room," Loki responded gently to her as he tried to ease her away from the Eternal Flame.

"Wait, what? What happened?" she asked with her hands on her hips. Losing interest in The Eternal Flame quickly.

"We have to consummate our bond or be locked in this room forever," Thor explained, gesturing around the room.

Hermione frowned, "Show me that damned inscription!" 

Loki gave Thor an I-told-you-so look at him and guided Hermione towards the arched doors. "Unbelievable! Is there a bedchamber in here to…" her hands' motion towards where they came from.

"There is," Thor replied, remembering where the room is he waved for them to follow him.

"Don't worry, dearest. I'm sure if Mother knows how long we have been gone, she'll come looking for us." Loki comforted Hermione with an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Here it is!" Thor cried out suddenly as he touched the door to reveal a bedchamber. 

"Wow, a single bed. Here let me fix that," Hermione said with a wave of her hand the bed expanded to fit all three.

Thor and Loki started to feel strange, "Hermione, do you feel, odd?" Thor questioned as he began to undress swiftly.

Hermione started to feel the pull towards Loki and Thor, "Is it the room doing this to us or…" her voice trailed off as she collapsed on the bed.

"Hermione!" Loki rushed over to check on her. "Damn that spell, I shall have words with Father about this!" Loki fumed as he gently turned Hermione on to her back.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Sorry, love, the overwhelming desire came over me, and it was too much to take. I confess that I love you both!"

Loki had skimmed over her jeans' rim and slipped in a finger to find her wet and ready for them.

Loki started sweating, feeling the temperature rise in the vault. "We must do this swift brother! We wouldn't want Mother to be upset with us just because we died in a vault."

Thor was already on the bed, eagerly kissing Hermione. Hermione had wrapped herself around Thor's body impatient to consummate the vaulted bond as she had dubbed the situation they had found themselves in.

She found Loki's arm, pulled him into the mix, hearing him grunt as he fell on his side next to their undulating bodies.

Loki tentatively felt Hermione's arm was warm. _I have to cool them off._ and shifted to his Jotun form. 

Hermione felt his cold body press up against her back as she arched in between the two. She felt their hands moving up and down her body as they angled her to a position they liked. She found herself mewling to their touch.

"Was there a catch to the inscription?" she panted out as both men thrust upward, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"No, I double-checked it myself," Loki growled, hoping that Heimdall was watching to inform Frigga.

They both kissed Hermione, feeling their pull tighten towards her. "We have to mean it; otherwise, we're doomed," Loki grunted as he felt his orgasm approaching fast.

Hermione squeezed both cocks hard, and they orgasmed together. The trio collapsed on the bed, trying to catch their breaths. They listened for the click to let them out of the vault.

Loki caught it, it was a very faint, click.

The small group rushed to get dressed eagerly to leave the vault. 

"I don't know about you two, I am starving," Thor declared as they left the vault.

Frigga was waiting for them patiently after she berated Odin for not properly maintaining the treasure vault doors.

"I am so sorry for you to be trapped in Odin's Vault like that," Frigga hugged Hermione, worried that she won't return to Asgard.

"It was gratifying! I found that room enchanting. Thor and Loki were very resourceful at getting us out of that locked room," Hermione winked at Frigga.

Frigga sighed in relief when she stopped Thor letting Loki and Hermione go ahead of them, "I had words with your Father. He is going to fix that infernal inscription on that door!"

"It was not a problem, Mother. I think Hermione enjoyed herself with us. And I am quite starving!" Thor uttered as the pair entered the dining hall. He found Loki and Hermione already piling their plates up with food, and he gathered his plate of food and wine and settled in with them.


End file.
